Emma's Firsts
by anothercleveridea
Summary: AU. Based off the things Snow wanted to do with baby Emma in 'Lady of the Lake' from season two.
1. To Walk or to Not Walk

**I know this is super late, but these have been sitting in a folder for like a year now.**

**This is based off the episode "Lady of the Lake" from season 2 where Snow tells Emma about all the things she was going to do with Emma in that nursery.**

* * *

Snow woke up on a mission. Today was the day that Emma was going to take her first steps. She couldn't explain it, but she just had the feeling. Walking passed Charming on the way to Emma's nursery, she grinned at him.

"What's with the smile?"

"Oh, you know, it's just going to be a good day. Emma is going to walk today!" Charming rolled his eyes sweetly. "No I mean it, I just have this feeling."

"Well you are going to have to wait. I just came from her room and she is still asleep."

Snow frowned, but her smile quickly returned. "I don't mind waiting."

Walking into the circular room, Snow moved to Emma's crib. Fast asleep clenching the blanket with her fists was a little blonde haired baby girl. Snow just stared down holding back the urge to run a finger through her daughter's hair.

'_I said I would wait and that's just want I'm going to do.' _Nodding to herself, Snow looked around the room to find something to do. Her eyes stopped on Emma's toys which were already back in their proper places. Shrugging, she quietly walked over to the shelves and started to rearrange them. Snow wasn't at it for long when she heard stirring from the crib.

Looking down, her eyes were met with a pair of hazel eyes.

"Good morning Emma. Shall we?" Snow bent down, took her daughter into her arms and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening the door with her free hand, Snow and Emma looked in. There was an array of colors and designs; about a dozen different types of dresses and more than enough preset outfits to choose from.

Snow chose something simple which looked out of place against her flowing purple gown, but she wasn't worried about dressing Emma for anyone but her this morning. In a flash Emma was changed, feed, and ready to go.

The little blonde can easily crawl about her nursery, but Snow still had a moment of panic when she placed Emma on the flood and moved to the other side of the room. She was worried that the baby will hurt herself, but Granny told her this was the best way for her to learn.

"Emma, come on. Come to mommy." Emma was just sitting on the floor glazing around. "Emma, honey, come here." This time Emma looked at her mother.

Snow smiled happily. This is it, she got her attention and, with her daughter, that was half of the battle. Emma started to move and after a few seconds of struggle, she was standing on her own.

"That's it Emma! Come on, you can do it." Snow was saying through a grin.

After about two steps, the blonde lost her footing and crashed to the floor. Snow gasped, but stopped herself from moving toward her daughter. Emma may be fine and she wouldn't be doing her a favor by going over there and coddling her.

But then Emma's little face changed from confusion to a puppy dog. In a second, she was crying her eyes out and Snow got off the floor rushing over to her baby. She took Emma into her arms and bounced her as she walked around the nursery.

"It's okay Emma. You're fine. We can try again another time." Snow smiled at her daughter's tear stained face. Emma was still balling, so Snow went to the sure fired way to calm her down. She tickled her stomach and as quickly as it came, the sound of her crying was replaced with laughter.

"That's my girl."


	2. Not What They Expected

**As I said before super old, but I thought someone may enjoy them.**

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon when Charming watched her wife trying to teach their daughter how to talk through the cracked door. Snow was holding Emma and walking around the room.

"Okay Emma, let's see – can you say mama?" Snow glanced down at the blonde 11 month old baby girl in her arms. The baby was just looking back at her.

"So that's a no. What about dada?" Again, Emma gave her a blank stare. She was too busy trying to put her fingers in her mouth to pay her mother much attention.

Snow looked around the room trying to find something that she could let Emma touch and something easy to say; maybe that would trigger her talking. Walking over to a stuffed animal of a dog that Emma's godmother Red gave her, Snow handed it to Emma.

"This is," she pointed to the toy that Emma was now holding, "a dog. Can you say dog?" Emma smiled and dropped the stuff animal to the floor.

Snow, feeling herself getting a little frustrated, sat in the chair with Emma in her lap.

"Emma, I know you can do this. We do this every day. Doesn't anything sound appealing to you?" She sighed and pushed a strand of her blonde curl out of the baby's face. Emma didn't seem to notice because she was gripping a clump of her light blue dress in her hand.

"Maybe you should give it a break for the day Snow." Charming walked in and picked up Emma. "Isn't that right Emma? You're ready for your nap aren't you?"

"NO!"

Snow mouth fell to the ground. Her baby, her little girl, said her first word! Emma actually said a word! After months of practice, she finally said a real word. Sure it wasn't the most ideal, but that didn't matter.

Charming smiled down at the little blonde in his arms. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that this is the start of the terrible twos a year early." He looked quickly to Snow and they share a proud grin then returned their attention back to their daughter.

"Oh but Emma you love naps don't you?"

"No," but Charming and Snow could see her eye drooping lower and lower by the second.

After a few laps around the room in her father arms, Emma was asleep with her head lying against Charming's chest.

He lightly placed his daughter in her crib and kissed her head. "I told you, you liked naps. You should listen to me more often." He smiled and turned to his wife.

Snow was standing beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Our daughter said her first word! And 'no' of all things! I blame you. That stubbornness she has comes from you."

"Me!? Snow, I think we are both at fault for that."

"Yes, I guess you're right. She truly going to be a challenge in a few years."

"Well, we are in this together." They shared a loving look and quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

**Apparently I didn't finish her first ball chapter yet. If I have time in the next few days then I'll finish it up. **

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. The Ball

**Okay guys here is the last chapter. I kind of just threw something together. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Snow walked into her daughter's room, she and Emma were in the middle of a game of hid and seek. It would be a nightmare to try to find the little girl if she used the whole castle, but luckily for Snow, Emma had about seven hiding places she ever used. Her room was the last one on the list.

"Oh Emma are you in here?" One quick scan around the room and Snow saw where her daughter was hiding. She walked over to the drapes and pushed back the one opposite of where Emma was. Turning to face the other, she frowned playfully. "Where could my daughter be?"

Suddenly she pulled the drapes back and there was the three year old blonde looking up in amazement. Snow smiled at her and took her by the hand. "I thought I wasn't going to be able to find you. Come on Emma it's time to get ready for the ball."

Emma stopped dead in the middle of her room and took her hand from Snow.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay and play."

"But Alexandra will be there. Don't you want to see her?" Snow hoped that reminding Emma that Cinderella's daughter will be there too would help since the two got along well enough. She watched as Emma changed from protest to consideration. "And you get to wear a fancy dress."

"Like yours mama?" Snow nodded smiling; as much as Emma liked to say she didn't like dresses, she always saw her daughter sneaking a peek at hers when she thought Snow wasn't watching.

Emma's face lit up at the thought of it. Snow calmed a little; this may be easier than she thought. But she wasn't clear yet, they still had to get her into the dress and do her hair without the blonde getting messy or changing her mind.

Snow walked Emma into her bedroom and sat the three year old on the king size bed. Snow quickly moved over to her wardrobe where she had been hiding Emma's ball gown for the last few weeks. The gown was a bright red, puffy and simple, but elegant. She tried to make it to things that she knew the little girl would like, but knowing Emma that switched every few weeks. The red was at least a keeper; she had liked the color since she was two.

Snow prepared herself for Emma's reaction hoping for the best. She turned waiting. Emma gave the dress an up and down and smiled happily.

"It looks like one of ours and its red!"

Snow grinned and couldn't believe her luck. This had to go downhill soon; there was no way Emma was going to make it this easy on her. She loved Emma dearly, but boy was she a challenge.

"I want to put it on now." Emma requested. Her mother just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but not until your hair is done. We don't want it to get messy." The blonde's lip started to quiver and Snow slowly started to close her eyes getting ready for the climax of her daughter's cries.

"Emma your hair will only take a few moments then we are off. Think about it. The sooner you stop crying, the sooner you will be done and in your dress."

Emma wipes a few tears from her eyes considering what her mother had just said then nods.

"Daddy is coming too?" She ask suddenly. Charming had been away visiting a neighboring kingdom that was having some troubles. Last she heard for him, he was to be back at the castle before the big event.

"As of right now honey."

"Good." Emma sat there happily and Snow took the chance. Normally a queen wouldn't do such mindless things and have a servant do them, but when it came to anything and everything that has to do with her child, she did them all herself.

* * *

"Daddy." Emma yells running as fast her little legs would take her to the man standing outside the castle entrance. There had been a slight change of plans and Charming could not make it home so he decided to just meet the pair there.

"Why look at you. You look beautiful as usual." Charming said to the girl now in his arms and gave Snow a 'how bad was it' look. She just shrugged and mouthed that it could have been worse.

The moment the little family made it through the door, Emma spotted Alexandra standing in the corner by her parents' thrones, and she started to demand to be put down.

"Mama, daddy can I go over there with Alexandra?" Asked after being put down by her father.

"Yes, but….." It was too late, the little girl was gone before Snow could finish her sentence. Hoping that maybe her daughter would be listening, she loudly finished. "But be careful and stay together."

"She is getting to old." Snow shook her head watching the little blondes interact.

"Yes, yes she is and it is only going to get worse. Dressing for balls all by herself, not talking to the dress makers with you, traveling….." Charming was cut off by his wife playfully pushing against him as they enjoyed their last moments alone before mingling.

"Not funny. Just wait until she starts dating." Snow watched her husband's face slightly drain of color.

"Emma would never."

"Oh she would and I have a feeling she will like bad boys. Like mother, like daughter." Snow finished right as Arora was coming up to small talk. Charming got in a quick 'I hate you so much right now' look in before a smile was plastered on his face for their friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know this isn't the greatest, but I was trying to stay with the flow. It's kind of hard if you don't writing like that any longer.**


End file.
